


沉潜

by Shadowmancer



Category: Alice Nine, Bandom, Jrock
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: “数羊试试？”Shou眼睛要翻到后脑勺。Tora也是抱着死马当活马医的想头，快三十个小时没合眼，到金沢恐怕会扶着麦架打呼噜。办法倒是有一个，百试百灵。





	沉潜

睡着睡着醒过来，眼睛干得要命，忘了摘隐性的后果。 Tora 支起上半身看看手机，半夜两点。眯了差不多四个钟头。

一扭头，对面铺上的家伙靠墙坐着。 Tora 揉揉眼。啥时候了，再是夜猫子也该躺倒。

Shou 看到他，有气无力地挥挥手。右手拿冰袋敷着喉咙。

“睡不着？”Tora知道他的毛病：脑子停不下来，尤其是live过后，再累，趴着也是干瞪眼。

Shou 点头。

Tora 打个哈欠，从床上摸索下来，差点被鞋绊倒。 Shou 笑，一面笑一面皱眉，把冰袋压紧一点。 Tora 把自己平安挪到 Shou 铺位上，伸手。 Shou 翻个白眼，把冰袋递给他。 Tora 试了试温度，还行，重新替他敷上。这几天日程太紧，为了养嗓子，途中基本禁言。调侃他他也不能还嘴，挺有趣。

“数羊试试？”

Shou 眼睛要翻到后脑勺。 Tora 也是抱着死马当活马医的想头，快三十个小时没合眼，到金沢恐怕会扶着麦架打呼噜。

办法倒是有一个，百试百灵。 Tora 往两头看了看，一片安静。他反手把床沿的围帘扯上。

Shou 没动，眉毛一挑，口型是你干吗。

“嘘—”Tora压低嗓子，“你不是想睡么？”

Shou 脸先红后白，赶紧抵着他肩不让他靠近。 Tora 啧一声，“你不看看几点了，人全都睡死了。”

Shou 没松手，力道却没刚才强硬。 Tora 不逼他，太了解这个人，像只蚌，硬撬没用。在后台冲了澡，他头发半干，贴着后颈打卷儿，摸上去有点像家里那四只脚的儿子。

Shou 再坚持了一会儿，手从他肩头滑落，头往后仰去，喉结紧张地上下移动。

这么乖，看来真是累极了。 Tora 暗笑，手从他衣服下摆伸进去。忘了是哪年的巡演周边，洗得没了形状，当睡衣倒是不错。摸着他后背一弯一弯的骨，触感再熟悉不过——体温仿佛比自己低一些，果然是北海道跑出来的妖怪。近看他眼线没卸干净，明儿起来恐怕是自带烟熏。那模样，好在不会让粉丝看见。

从他眼底阴影细细吻到发烫的耳根，想吮一口，又知道那些痕迹遮盖起来麻烦。 Shou 脸皮薄，受不得化妆师调笑。

鼻尖抵着鼻尖，视野就不完整，只看得见他颧骨弧度。车窗外路灯投下的直线从那半扇面颊上掠过又退去，偶尔映出他睫毛扑闪一下。

要是平时，有很多隐秘角落可以慢慢折磨。现在只想让对方迅速崩溃。指甲在他肋下的痒痒肉上刮一下， Shou 一挣，微弱咳嗽，抬脚踹。

“别出声。”

这么暗都能感觉到Shou恼羞成怒的目光。Tora把嘴唇贴住他侧颈，手伸进他底裤的时候，那处脉搏急促得像扑翅的鸟儿。三个指节抵着Shou已经意气风发的东西滑下去，再往后，用点力顶住薄弱会阴。Shou下颌原本压在他头顶，现在陡然偏过脸。Tora抬眼瞟他：从腮到颈一片晕红，额角蒸出莹润汗意。

来回反复几次， Shou 绷紧身体，脊背几乎离开床面。大腿夹着 Tora 手腕，因为太用力而发抖。一面克制着，盆骨一面随着 Tora 的动作而倾斜。

Tora 腾出一只手摁住他胯，“我来就好，别动。”

Shou 鼻腔里的黯哑单音，懊恼地，颤微微地泄露出来。自然不会跟他说虽然心疼，他累惨了时嗓子低靡如秋末之花，听不够。 

真正握住他的时候，掌心一片粘腻。 Shou 狠狠咬住下唇，呼吸越来越急，腰直想往上推。指尖掐着床单，揉乱又抓紧。

Tora 得意地咧出牙；这么多年了，用哪种方式能让他丢盔弃甲，再清楚不过。嘴唇沿着他颈动脉循到那精巧下颌，多少摄影师拍照时总让他侧着头，不是没有缘由。乘机啄一下他带了湿意的唇，又退开，来来回回浅尝辄止。 Shou 终于不耐烦，一手扯了 Tora 后脑的发。失去言语武装，他的吻有些咬牙切齿，一口一口像要把人拆吞入腹。 Tora 加快速度， Shou 松开含在嘴里的他的舌头，不然恐怕真会咬下去。

Tora 收紧手心，整个包裹住他，拇指在顶端下挤压。 Shou 倒抽一口气，膝盖曲起，左手在空中乱抓一下，脸耐受不住似地埋进枕头里。 Tora 俯身，好让他勾着自己肩头。他鼻尖在 Tora 肩窝蹭了蹭，最终咬下去。 Tora 吃痛地皱眉，这家伙，莫非真是狼变的。

就这么搂了一会， Shou 开始动弹，哆哆嗦嗦去扒拉他裤子，根本没什么效果。 Tora 苦笑，抓着他软绵绵的爪子捏一把。“好了，睡吧。”

Shou 一手去揉眼睛，哈欠打上来又忍住。 Tora 拍他脸，“真的，别闹，快睡。”

对方长出一口气，咕哝着找到最喜欢的姿式，绷了一整天的肩终于放松下来。 Tora 环抱着他，数他渐沉的呼吸。不用看也能分毫不差回忆起他睡脸：鼻梁线条冷峻，微微张着的嘴却柔软得一团孩气。当年没有巡演大巴，得自己赶火车去 Live 的时候， Shou 也总是这幅模样坐旁边，时不时把口水留在 Tora  肩上。

他起来，替 Shou 拉好被子，蹑手蹑脚去厕所。下身涨得走路都别扭，好在没穿牛仔裤。

弄完了洗手回来， Shou 已经把被子卷到只剩额头眼睛露外面。 Tora 凑过去，食指抚平他眉心纹路。这人就是心思重，睡觉都不安宁。

车窗外路灯投下的直线掠过又退去。他蜷着身子躺在其中，像水底的一枚贝，终于找到可以暂停的浅湾。


End file.
